SheZow and The Vigilante
by TehFluffy
Summary: A Hero is someone of distinguished courage or ability, admired for his brave deeds and noble qualities. The Vigilante is someone who takes the law in his own hands, as by avenging a crime. SheZow is named a Hero by most, but the name The Vigilante is on the rise. The Vigilante is neither good or evil, it's simply a necessity. (( HIATUS ))
1. A Rough Day

**Okay, this is just something that I have wrote in the spur of the moment. Not too sure where this is going, but I have a few ideas what might happen next IF I decide to write another one. Well, I guess it all depends on my schedule and how this is received.**

**XXXXXX**

I blocked a strike from my foes' laser blade from her Curling Iron. I couldn't push her back as she's considerately stronger than me, but I will not yield to her. "You can't win SheZow!" I know that, but I do plan to hold my ground against her. I grit from my teeth from stress as I feel my arms getting tired from holding her at bay, and to amend that I used whatever strength I have left and shoved her away breaking our stand off of lock laser blades. Though she may have been pushed back she never tripped on her high heels as she quickly recovers gracefully. "Is that all you got?!" She looks over me at my tired form with her predatory eyes and I could feel her eyes burn with desire to bring intense pain upon me. The thought sends a cold chill down my spine at the thought of slowly getting tortured by herif I were to lose, but I kept my face full of determination so as to not show any weakness against my evil clone.

She showed a face of disgust and slight rage as she speaks, her body language is calm but not relaxed as she also looks a little tired too from our conflict. "How pathetic, you're slipping up SheZow." I know that, but in my defence we have been fighting for past two hours or so running all over Megadale from tower to tower, park to park, on the surface and in the subway tunnels. Her ability to disappear and reappear has always made it difficult for me to locate her and fight her without her slipping away in a matter of seconds. Her ability forces me to quickly search for her all over the city over, and over, and over again. It's very tiring even when I'm in my SheZow form, but despite my over exerted condition I don't plan to let SheZap get away again even though I already know how this will end. It always end with the same results.

I take a deep and much needed breath of air into me and I slightly cringe as my lungs burn as they too are too tired to continue as it begs me to rest, but I will not let my body fail me now. "It's not over yet SheZap!" I retort back to her in my falsetto. Over the past few months I have grown very comfortable using it as it now feels comfortable, and natural unlike when I first used it. I place myself in an offensive stance placing my pink laser blade out towards my clone as I get ready to strike. "Not when I'm still standing!" I rush out towards her with my Super Speed and quickly brought my blade back. Then within moments I lashed out my blade towards her abdomen with intent on forcing he back into a corner when I could Sonic Scream her, but she saw right through me and quickly moved out of the way making my blade hit nothing but air. Then my She-SP alerted me that SheZap's laser blade is coming at me from behind. I spun around using super speed again to effectively block her blade from cutting right through me. Though SheZap didn't look surprised or annoyed that I have blocked her attack. It's almost as though she predicted that I would block her from striking me down. She knows me too well.

We both struggle to push one of the other back with our laser blades locked onto each other. With adrenaline pumping into me fuelling my body I feel as though I could keep up with SheZap, but I have to end this stalemate or our blades with cause an explosion that I would rather avoid. With our blades locked in with each other as we contest our strength against one another it would be somewhat dangerous t back off with a laser blade a few inches from my face. As much as I would love to beat SheZap the conventional way I notice sparks erupting from our collided blades_. 'I have to back off now!'_ I did a double back from away from SheZap as I narrowly avoid being dismembered mid-air, with luck I didn't lose a single hair as of yet.

But as I land from my back flips I was kicked in the chest from SheZap as she took the chance to use her Super Speed to instantly send a deadly blow to me. I yell in bloody pain as I fly towards a brick wall and crashing into it. I stay attached to the wall for a few moments. I could feel the crater I made in the collision and dust floating everywhere. I could see rubble all over the cement ground. My vision is slowly blurring, but I noticed a orange glow not too far away. With realization on what is about to occur I tried to remove myself from the wall. _'I have to get out of this position now!'_ I quickly broke myself out of the crater and moved aside before SheZap could hit me with her powerful Laser Bolt-which I have yet to learn how to use.

To counter attack I used my powerful Sonic Scream breaking the sound barrier and causing several things to combust and crack from the immense pressure wave, but SheZap knows about every power I have and she easily dodge my attack which further frustrates me. SheZap then reappeared in the shadows under a tarp that looks like it's supposed to keep some grocery goods dry from the rain that occurred a couple of hours ago. Quickly with further inspection I noticed that the tarp is holding some rain water on top, and seeing that SheZap has the same weakness as me being that she's my clone I now have a chance to defeat her, but I have to act quick.

"Now, let's finish this!" SheZap yelled out as she drawn her Laser Curling Iron. She looks very fearsome under the basking of shadows with her dark costume with the fiery orange glow illuminating her in the most menacing of fashion, but this has not deterred me from drawing out my Boomerang Brush. These days I stopped calling out my weapons as it was unnecessary, but I also learned that is was necessary to call out my Super Powers with the exception of my Super Speed or Super Strength as those came out naturally without the need to call them out. I used my Super Speed on my arm to throw my Boomerang Brush above SheZap's head, which the action hasn't bothered me. I could've easily slashed her face with my Boomerang Brush, but I don't like the feeling or thought of drawing my opponent's blood. The thought of severely hurting someone makes me feel uneasy, and so forth I have told myself many times that I would never hurt someone. With my pledge I wouldn't hurt Friend or Foe to the point of them permanently receiving permanent injuries. Though SheZap took a different route of using her powers for her quest of chaos to fill her never ending hunger of causing fear into everyone.

I watched as SheZap calmly, but swiftly ducked under the Boomerang Brush even though it was unnecessary as I wasn't aiming for her, but she did it out of pure instinct. SheZap isn't known for her attention to detail of her surroundings unless it concerned herself, and over the past confrontations we had I learned to use that to my advantage. She can easily overwhelm me with her skills, powers, and strength. But I have my wits, cleverness, reflexes, and skills in using what's available to me. I'm a quick thinker when the time calls for it. Other times I'd like to lay back and relax and do nothing, but this isn't one of those times and she needs to be stopped now before she disappears and reappear someone else in the city and cause havoc until I find her again. The Boomerang brush flew past SheZap and sliced through the large tarp, and within moments a few litres of water fell upon SheZap ruining her hair due. "Aaaah! What!?" SheZap then quickly brought both gloved hands to asses her hair, but as she did so she only discovered that she's out of the fight. With fierce anger she yelled out to me. "SheZow you'll pay for this!" She slowly brought her hands down to her sides and as she did so I noticed they were shaking in anger. Her left eye twitched here and there from deadly frustration. I knew this was the end of our battle, but I won't let her get away this time. Not again.

I then drawn my Laser Lipstick and ignited the pink laser blade as I slowly walked up to SheZap as she wobbled from her loss of power making her feel dizzy and unbalanced, and that's never a good feeling for either one of us as I learned from experience. "Oh nothing, just thought you were too hot wearing black in the heat." I then replied back to SheZap as she desperately used her cape to dry her hair, but in the process she made her hair messier then before. "Just tried to cool you down, SheZap." I once again spoke to her a bit calmer with some playfulness as we once again get back into a routine of back and forth banter. The sound of my Boomerang Brush surrounded us as I effortlessly caught it and set it back into my Beautility Belt.

SheZap then groaned out of frustration as she realized she wouldn't get back into the fight while her hair is messy. Unlike me where I simply spray my hair to fix my hair when it's ruined, SheZap on the other hand doesn't have that instant luxury when she uses her Toxic Hair Gel which she doesn't carry with her too often as she tends to forget some important things like me sometimes. Well she is my clone so she'll obviously have some of my fault along with her own. And, unlike my Hair Spray which does all of the work for me SheZap has to manually fix her hair with the Toxic Hair Gel, which takes time considering our hair needs to be perfect for it to give back our fighting capabilities. "I'll get you next time! You'll see! You won't be so lucky!" She glared at me through her now runny make up, and then she quickly rolled backwards back into the shade. My mind raced with panic as I knew what she was about to attempt even in her weakened state.

I then sheathed my Laser Lipstick and I used my Super Speed and within seconds I was running as fast as my legs would go. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I was only seconds away from SheZap, but I could already see she's already using her exclusive ability to disappear into the shadows and faze away, but it looks much more forced and tiring as she must be using whatever amount of strength she has to use her power. And as usual by the time I got to where was SheZap was kneeling at she was already gone, I was too slow. I closed my eyes in frustration, and after a few moments I tried to calm myself with slow breaths. After I felt calmer I opened my eyes and checked myself in the small pink framed portable mirror. My hair was somewhat frizzled, but it wasn't too bad. Make-up could use some fix up, but nothing too pressing or noticeable. After seeing what have kept me from accomplishing in the capture of SheZap I forgot to use my Hair Spray again, even I forget some important details just like how SheZap never noticed the tarp sagging with a little pool of water built up above her. I sighed as I pulled out my Hair Spray and pressed the top button and I was then covered in a cloud of sparkly pink mist and within seconds my hair was smooth, silky, and gleaming with shine. And I felt great every time my hair is perfect. Seeing that SheZap must've finally gave up after her announcement of her defeating me 'Next time' I don't see any real reason to be out in the field any longer.

I smiled at the thought I finally going back to the SheLair and relaxing on the couch while finishing watching _My Name is Khan_ with Kelly. It was just me and Kelly today on our weekend as Maz went to visit some family out of town, and it was boring as hell until me and Kelly decided to watch some movies our Aunt had. Looking around my surroundings within the city market place I now remember where I left my Shehicle. Not feeling in the mood or the need to use my Super Speed I opted to simply walk back to my awesome ride, but as I walked back to the Shehicle I looked around the market place and I already spotted a few damaged areas where SheZap and I have caused in our battle, and I have no doubt the damage was scattered throughout the city. But I wasn't too worried about the damages as it was usually just some broken down or crack walls, shattered windows, car alarms set off, quite a few street signs and light posts broken in various ways, cracked sidewalks and roads, and sometimes broken benches and tables. Nothing too life threatening as me and SheZap somehow never end up hurting anyone.

Maybe because we never intend to hurt anyone too badly.

I never severely hurt anyone as I have my morals keeping me from going too far, and I even then I already know what's right and wrong when it comes to my conflicts. SheZap just wants to caused havoc and mayhem, but she doesn't have the killer intent to severely harm anyone as long as she has her fill of being feared by the citizens of Megadale, and breaking a few things. Sure she's evil per say, but she's not a murderer. She just gets pissed off whenever someone ruins her fun, and that's usually me and we usually duke it out until one of us can no longer fight. Even after when SheZap defeats me once in a while she always end up disappearing and everything would be somewhat fine whenever she's not around, with the few exceptions of the other villains currently residing in Megadale doing their villainy things for other reasons. For a while I heard nothing but my heels making light clicking sounds on the cemented area of the market place as I walk. I could also hear the distant sounds of police sirens as they're called to check up on things where I and SheZap have fought. Dad is probably out there. He's also quite angry at me and SheZap for causing such little pockets of damage around the city. After a few minutes of walking I could already hear the people of Megadale coming out of hiding and taking in their surroundings, and as always they're just happy that the fighting is over and that I came out victorious and thus they as usual cheered for me. Their words of gratitude always brought warmth to my heart with the thought of taking their fears away by defeating the villains and other criminals. My actions of justice, what many people have called have made me very, very well known throughout the globe. And being that famous and adored by millions just brings excited heebie jeebies throughout me. It feels good doing the right thing. The feeling of bringing peace and upholding the law will always make me fills me with so much pride and joy that nothing would ever surpass this feeling.

Like usual I waved to the crowd and said my thanks for their gratitude. This is my favourite thing that came with the job as SheZow, addressing the cheering crowd of people. "Thank you, I was just doing what needed to be done." Once I have spoken to the crowd of people they began to cheer out to me in thanks. I began to notice the past few weeks that I used my falsetto more naturally and it sounded more convincing than before. No matter the situation I now use the voice of SheZow rather than my guy voice when I'm SheZow. When I'm SheZow I feel like a whole other person and I guess the voice is now part of it. I've been told by Maz and Kelly, and Sheila multiple times that I used more womanly postures and slight actions as SheZow nowadays, and at first I didn't believe them, but over the next few weeks I began to notice it. After hearing those comments about me I was in denial until the last few days. I'm SheZow, and being feminine when I'm her is normal, or so I have been told, and then I began to accept it and somewhat enjoy it as it was much more easier than trying to be manly as SheZow, which if I think about it was really dumb of me trying to be the extreme dude as SheZow. Being SheZow was just as natural and relaxing just like being the normal me as Guy Hamdon, the dude part of me.

After a little while the people began to disperse to do their own things like work, or purchasing food in the market, fixing things and what not. A few decided to pull out their cellphones or Ipod Touches, Camera's, and etc. to take a quick picture or video of me. I've seen those online and I'm pleased to read the comments on the praises of how awesome and fabulous I am. I enjoy reading news articles, looking at fan art and photos of me, a few online stories, watching the news about me as SheZow. There were quite a few about Aunt Agnes when she was SheZow, but there wasn't much. SheZow's popularity have sky rocketed when I became SheZow and that have generated a very, very, very large fan base for me that makes the previous SheZow's number of fans seem tiny compared to mine. Though despite on how I and Agnes have different scales of popularity I know to the people we're the same person and so that makes them our fans. And I'm perfectly fine with that thought.

I cannot wait to read the news articles of me online later tonight, and with that thought I quicken my pace towards the Shehicle. Despite the vehicle looking wet and having a little pool of water on the floorboard it looked nice. No one seemed to disturbed the Shehicle as usual, but first I need to remove the water from the vehicle's flooring. I don't want to sit within the Shehicle with ankle deep water in it. I silently curse the little rain storm that has occurred a couple hours ago, and with the Shehicle being a convertible it had not roofing allowing the rain to pool up in the Shehicle. After ridding the Shehicle of the little pool of water I jumped in and raced off back to the SheLair. Halfway through the ride Sheila connected through the Shehicle's communications system. "SheZow, how are you feeling dear?" I looked down to the screen on the dash before looking back up to the road.

Knowing that Sheila wasn't concerned of my emotional or psychological state I calmly gave her a run down of my physical side. "I don't feel too bad, just tired and sore. A little hungry but nothing too bad." I drove to the far right of the road beside the curb, and turn on the red light at the intersection driving to the SheLair's hidden entrance. My driving has slowly become more responsible as I started to drive much safer on the road, but I still drove in high speeds. I'm just a more knowledgeable driver now after several days of Kelly and Sheila lecturing me about road safety and rules I need to follow. It was a necessary thing as I almost caused a few accidents when I'm driving in the past.

Sheila smiled after hearing that I wasn't hurt and that I just needed to rest and eat. "That's nice to hear Shezow. I'll tell Kelly to warm up your meal." I smiled at the thought of warm food filling my stomach, and the more I thought about the hungrier I got. My stomach then grumbled quite loudly as it growled for food very un-ladylike. My cheeks warm with embarrassment, I instantly covered my stomach with my left hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel. "Excuse me…. hehehe…." I laughed quite meekly as I tried to cover my embarrassment. Sheila then looked amused at my sudden embarrassment, but she looked understandingly after all I did fought SheZap for a couple of hours making me exhausted, and hungry as I have missed dinner. "It's fine dear. Food will be ready when you're back, drive safely SheZow." I then felt more comfortable and I sat up straighter looked back at Sheila. "Don't worry Sheila, I know how to drive." Sheila then looked pleased and winked out from the screen. I then tapped my tummy with my left hand. "Don't worry, you'll get your food you greedy bum." With food on the mind I drove back to the SheLair with haste, but I made sure to drive safely while avoiding to break too much rules of the road.

I drove in the SheLair's entrance and I slowed down as I neared the main complex on the lair. The pink crystals on the walls and the ceiling in the tunnel streaked past me until I came upon the SheLair. I slowly drove up the parking spot for the Shehicle and I cut the engine, and I hopped out of the car. "I'm back!" I called out and not a moment later Sheila appeared on the huge computer monitor. "Welcome back SheZow, how was the ride?" I looked back at the Shehicle and back to Sheila. "It wasn't too bad, but the Shehicle needs a cleaning." Shehicle looked a bit unimpressed at the news that I dirtied the Shehicle again. "Oh come on, there were clouds of mosquitoes everywhere! It was impossible not to run into them." I tried to defend myself, but despite that she still had that same expression before speaking. "Understandable, I'll clean it for the night." I nodded to her and then the platform that held the Shehicle descended into the dark depths of the SheLair to be cleaned.

Not a momentlater Kelly came up to me and spoke. "Guy, how did the fight go for you?" Kelly showed some signs of concern on her facial expressions, but also looked more calm and curious about the fight then my well-being after she made a quick look over me and looked please that I wasn't hurt, but she still wanted to be reassured more by hearing me saying that I'm fine. "It went well, you know me I'll accomplish anything when food is on the line." I spoke without the use of my falsetto seeing that I didn't need to keep up the image of SheZow any longer. I felt much more relaxed seeing a plate of food steaming hot on top of the coffee table in-between the couch and TV. The looked much more relaxed, but looked slightly amused hearing my remark of food. We both turned towards the couch and walked over to it, and I was really looking forward to the food as I have yet to eat in the past few hours. Normally I would love to bther my sister, but right now I'm too tired and hungry to do so. "Yeah, I don't think you'll like veggie steak soaked and fake beef gravy, and salad." Just then I stopped in mid stride and I almost toppled over to the right as I was balancing my whole body weight on one foot while wearing High heel GoGo Bots. "Woah woah woah!" I yelled out as I waved my arms out to the sides widely, but I learned how to comfortably run and walk around in these heels so I easily recovered before I crashed over onto the floor. "Aaaaw maaaan, I thought dad was cooking tonight!" I complained as I continued to walk over to the plate of food, despite my distaste in my mom's choice of dish I was still hungry and fake steak is better than no steak. I then looked down onto the food that sat into the of the coffee table, then I looked over to Kelly with a look of slight annoyance while she had a face that showed that she was enjoying my despair of being disappointed of this evening's dinner.

"He did cook tonight, but like usual mom convinced dad to cook a healthy meal for us." She then walked up to me and poked my stomach through the SheZow uniform. "Besides, you need to keep your figure. You don't want to look chubby as SheZow, do yoooouu?" I looked down to inspect my stomach as I placed both hands over it. Okay, she won. Of course I don't want to look out of shape again as SheZow, it didn't feel right nor did I like feeling unhealthy. I sighed and gave up on my complaints. I looked back up to Kelly as I have one more thing to say about this discussion. "No I wouldn't, but it would be nice to eat some real steak once in a while you know?" She looked like she's agreeing with me, and before she says anything further I lift the ring into the air. "She yeah!" I called out and in a flash I was back into my blue sweater and jeans, and sneakers. I felt the dude me flowing back into me as I sat down onto the couch, and reached out for the plate of food.

"Yeah, steak sounds nice." Kelly sat down beside me on the couch as she grabbed the Xbox 360 controller and clicked the A button on the Play selection to resume our movie; My Name is Khan. From what I watched before we were interrupted the movie so far was really good. I don't know what else to say about the movie until I watched the whole thing. I began to eat the food as I leaned back into the couch as I kicked off my shoes and placed my feet on the coffee table as I began to relax like a dude.

"Hey Kelly, when was the last time we had some real steak?" I asked Kelly as I tried to restart our conversation. I didn't want to talk about anything serious or pressing. I just felt the want to talk with my sister. Kelly shrugged as she replied. "I don't know, last year maybe." I then began to munch on the salad allowing Kelly to continue. "Um, yeah, last year in the middle of August I think." Wow, it's been nearly a year since I had some good steak. Not that I'm complaining too much, I do like steak but I also like to keep my body from getting chubby again.

I swallowed my salad and I placed the plate of food on my lap, then I grabbed a can of coca-cola and I opened it. "Hmmm, that long? I never realized how much meat we don't, well, with the exception of fish here and there, right?" Kelly nodded as she went back to watching the movie. We're at a scene where Khan is currently trying to meet the President of the United States at some sort of parade, but he seems to have a difficult time getting in front of the crowd. So, to fix that problem he began to yell out _'Mr. President! My name is Khan, and I'm not a terrorist!_', but the huge crowd of people were louder then him and he continued to yell out the same sentence several times. This is the moment I've been waiting for. Both I and Kelly remained silent and kept our eyes glued on the TV screen, I even stopped eating for the moment as the scene began to get really good. The moment where the sad and lonely, but determine Muslim man named Khan meet the president of the United States, but some man seem to have heard Khan but haven't correctly heard him and began yelling_ 'he's a terrorists!? TERRORISTS!'_and then the whole crowd of people began screaming and running from Khan, and police began move up to Khan and arrested him after knocking him down to the ground.

I snapped up straight almost immediately almost causing my food to fall off my lap and I felt some pop spilt out of the can and dribbled down my hand. "What!?" I yelled out as Khan was then sent to some prison in the middle of the desert in the next scene. Why!? What !? What just happened!? "Now he would never meet the president and get back to his wife!" I continued in my daze of confusion and slight frustration, but then sudden sadness crept up to me. Not a lot of sadness, just enough to bring a fear tears on my eyes as it slowly built up, and my throat slowly began to tighten and I felt slightly shaky from what has occurred.

"Ssshhh, I'm trying to watch this." Kelly spoke in hush annoyance as I might've slightly brought her out of the moment, but she also looked like she also felt the same as me. Damn, my emotions get the better of me at things like these. Just like how Kelly brought me to watch that romance movie at the theatres, but now I'm not causing a flood of my tears. This also happened at the Buttwipe movie, but that was much more controlled than before and even then I feel as though I'll end up crying more in this movie than those two movies combined.

I don't know how long we watched this movie as I didn't keep track as I was busy watching this movie, but after a long long while we finally got to the credits. I wiped my tears out of my eyes with a tissue and Kelly did the same as me. At the moment I didn't care if my manliness has been temporary removed from me revealing my sensitive side once again. That was a really, really good movie, and if given the chance I would recommend it to anyone to watch. "Oh, I love this movie." I spoke through some sniffles as I blew my nose into the tissue. Kelly nodded as she feels the same as me. She'll probably end up reviewing it on her blog tonight while the experience is still fresh in her mind. While the movie is still fresh on my mind I don't like the feeling of empty silence between me and my friends and family, so like usual I'll start up a conversation.

After a few moments of silence I now felt more confident that I won't sound like s weeping wreck I decided to speak up on what's on my mind."Sooo, Kelly, what's the plan tomorrow?" I asked her with mild curiosity as I already know she has Sunday planned out for herself while I on the other never makes plans on weekends. I just do whatever I feel like or in the spur of the moment I find something to do, but right now I don't have any plans for tomorrow and hearing Kelly's plans for Sunday will probably help me figure what to do for tomorrow instead of laying around doing nothing. Kelly looked somewhat thoughtful as if she's trying to remember her plans, but I know she's only putting up an act trying to amuse me, but it only kept me guessing what she's up to tomorrow. Maybe I could hang around her since Maz is out of town until Wednesday. Things are pretty boring without him around, but Kelly is cool to hang around with as long as we don't annoy each other to death like half of the time. What can I say we're twins?

"Actually, I have plans with some friends to go look around at the mall and get lunch with them, maybe I could buy some things for myself too." Ugh, the mall. I'm not the biggest fan of the mall, but I do enjoy going to the sports stores or the gaming stores to buy some cool things like the new xbox game or computer games, movies or some new parts for my bike. But just hanging around the mall and just looking seems pretty boring to me.

I took a sip out of my coca-cola before speaking to her. "That sounds pretty lame, is that all you going to do tomorrow?" I looked over to the clock over the TV, huh, it was only 8:37 pm. Man that was a long movie, but good nothing less. Though it's something Maz may not get a kick out of it as he likes comedy movies or stupid ones such a Buttwipe, though he does watch actions movies too. I enjoy a good movie full of awesome stupidity, but once in a while I'd like to watch movies just like what I watch; Dramas, tragedies with a little romance to spin things up.

Kelly slightly shook her head as she took a sip from her cold tea before continuing. "Nope, we'll be going to the park and possibly to the amusement park." My eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of going to the amusement park tomorrow. _'Oh the roller-coasters! The thrill rides!' _I thought so loud I felt my face showing the same exact thing of the thrill of going on the huge roller-coasters. "Do you want to come too?" Yes, my facial expressions are somehow showing what was excitedly running through my mind, and I wildly shook my head YES in response to her. "Okay, but I'm not paying for your lunch and tickets, and whatever you want to buy at the mall. Got it?" She explained and clearly making her point of not wanting to purchase everything for me again.

The thought of me having to purchase everything on my own killed my train of thoughts about the thrill of roller-coasters. I sighed and looked over to Kelly and leaned back into the couch. "Oh yeah, suuure, it's all cool." Yeah, I have enough money for a ticket and lunch tomorrow, and maybe I'll find something I'd like to buy at the mall tomorrow. Wait, do I have to go to the mall tomorrow with her? I should ask her that. "Hey, do I have to go with you to the mall tomorrow if I want to go to the amusement park?"

Kelly finished her cold tea and glanced over to me before going back to read the credits. "Yep, cause I do not know when we're going to amusement park, and I'm not going to come back here to pick you up when I'm going. So, you'll have to come with me if you want to go." I sighed as I debated about going to the mall for several hours doing nothing, and walking through the park doing nothing just to go to the amusement park for an hour or so. Is it worth it? Yes, though it's never truly fun if you're going to the amusement park on your own. So, if I want to have some company I'll have to go with her and amuse her by going shopping and eating with her friends. "Fine, I'll come with you. Just don't keep me waiting too long, okay?" Kelly seem to have gotten bored reading the credits and effortlessly nodded absent-mindedly. "No promises Guy, just don't complain and make rude remarks and we'll get through it without pain, okay?" I nodded to her and with that we both got up from the couch and walked over to the SheLair's exit. "We're leaving Sheila, see you tomorrow!" I called out with my voice amplified by the immense cave.

Sheila was silent for most of the night, and left her screen on sleep mode the whole time. She must've been online watching some youtube videos again. Her screen then blip on and her lips came on. "Have a nice night you two." She spoke with sincere politeness every time we leave for the night. "Night Sheila/See you tomorrow." Both I and Kelly called out at the same time and with that we left the SheLair until tomorrow or when a _Shemergency_ occurs

**XXXXXX**

**Well, that's it until whenever IF I write another one. Not too sure if I made any mistakes or some type of typos, but if so I'll fix them up later on. This is my first written work in a year so cut me some slack if my writing is inconsistent or messy or choppy as hell. I'll edit it up later IF I have to or have the time to do so. If this feels like there's no plot or anything then that's because I'd like to establish some things, to get a feeling how this story will be, get some stuff rolling before I bring out my plot that I have tucked away somewhere. Don't worry my ideas are actually pretty good IF I decide to continue, it all depends. Also, I was trying to go for a mature feeling for this fic and little more believable, but if that failed then that's cool. It's hard to write something mature and believable when it comes to a show such as SheZow.**

**I'd also like to point out that I wrote this with haste late at night while being tired as hell, and as I listen to Soviet Era music. Just explaining why there would be some mistakes and grammatical errors, or SheZow canon errors and what not. **

**Hopefully this will get me back into writing, but that depends on my work schedule and how this is received.**


	2. Oh the Heat!

**Well, here's another chapter for my little side project. I was expecting it for me to actually take a couple weeks before I decided to update the story, but seeing that I finished everything I needed to do today I thought I'll watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and after watching ten episodes of Season 1 I deci****ded to actually try to write something before I get distracted by the awesome cartoon. Well, here goes something.**

**XXXXXX**

Ugh, my bloody head is having a bloody fucking headache. Well, that's good. It tells me that I'm still alive. Now with that out of the way where am I? What happened!? Where's my brother!? Stop. I don't need to panic. You've been through this before in the past. I just got to not let my cool get shattered just because my eyes are covered by some blind. The more time I stayed awake the more I began to feel my body gain back strength. Huh, so the bastard used a dart on me, bloody bastard.

I have no idea how long I have been awake, but it only felt like ten or fifteen minutes, and right now my body feels like it's being poked at by thousands of needles all over my body simultaneously. You know how that feels? Well, whenever your leg or foot falls asleep and you're too much of a wimp to walk off the numbness? Well, afterwards it begins to get really irritated and it bloody sucks when you don't do a thing about for long periods of time, then after a while you're affected muscles start to cramp really bad and this feeling of discomfort is shot throughout your body every second. Now times that by a hundred, see how that feels when you, wait, am I suspended upside down? To test that theory I spat 'above' my head and waited for my spittle to land on my bloody forehead, but it never came back. And after hearing a little 'splat' above my head I deduced that I am suspended upside down by a rope on my feet if my guess is correct assuming that I could feel much more accurately now at my feet. Well, that answers my bloody headache and highly sensitive, sore, irritated body. Well, this bloody blows.

Then, after mindlessly waiting for something to happening- (I pretty much gave up trying to escape as everything such as my arms, legs, hands are chained and tied by rope.)- I heard something move within the vicinity. Knowing the bastard of the night was here I decided to yell out, Luckily my mouth wasn't gagged, which I can't decide if that's a good sign or not. Either way I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind. "OI! I know you're there you bloody fucker!" Then after I called out to him I heard very, very fucking quiet footsteps move closer to me. "There we go, now, before I continue. FUCK YOU AND GET ME OUT OF THIS!" And at that moment I decided I hated this guy even more than before. I felt silent shuffling of the man's clothing, then a metallic fist punch right though me. The power behind the punch caused me to swing backwards, and towards the man only to receive another heavy hammered punch to the face. The punch immediately stopped the swing as I handed there bleeding from my eyes, nose, and mouth. I think he fractured my bloody face. The bloody fuck hit me right in the fucking face, or more like the eye socket. My good eye too.

Seeing that he hasn't said a word to me I knew what he's up to. He's trying to scare me into submission in an attempt to get info from me about S.I.C.K. There's no other reason behind it. He's just another good little two shoes doing the right thing, blah. Well, I really don't like the man now. Bloody fuck face. "If you think you can ge-" I stopped speaking once I felt the man punched me right into my gut. With the combo of his metallic knuckles and heavy hammered punches he caused me to spill my beans. Quite literally. I puked out my dinner, Beans. I felt like I was drowning in my nearly digested food as I never received this sort of interrogation. Sure, I got tide up and on occasion I was hung upside down, but never have this happened to me. What sort of hero does this to the villains? No body! Oh I'm bloody fucking pissed off now. I spat out the remaining shit in my mouth and glared at whichever direction I thought the man was standing at, though a difficult task seeing that I'm blindfolded. "Oh bloody FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU FUUUUUUCKING BLOODY BASTARD!" After I vented out my frustration I began to wiggle my wrists in a fleeing attempt to escape my bindings, but that hasn't been helping me in the past ten or so minutes. Then, I heard a familiar sound silently occur not too far from my face. Something sounding like a blade being unsheathed. And by the prolongation of the sound it must be a pretty damn long Knife… Butcher Knife?... Dagger?... Machete?... Short Sword? KATANA!? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me in the bloody asshole, eh.

Still, me being the stubborn bastard I am I decided to make a faint last stand against my foe. "Just because I can't-t fight back doesn't mm-mean…. Doesn't mean you scare me…." And like that I felt something sliced right into my wrist, which in turn wasn't really painful. Until after a few more seconds the excruciating pain of feeling my whole arm getting cut open by one swipe of the blade.

Then, right after I felt my right wrist getting painlessly sliced open….. came a voice. The voice sent chills down my spine. It was deep, grating, and metallic as it spoke. "_Silence._" This couldn't be his real voice. He must be wearing something that conceals his true voice, but right now I really don't care. To me right now this is his voice, and it scared me. I feel my warm blood stream down my arm, and dribble off on my shoulders and splat onto the floor probably making a pool of my own blood. I can also feel the blood stream and glob down my face, and build up at the base of my head and dribble off into the pool of blood. The utter shock has left me in silence after realizing what I got myself into.

No more screaming in pain.

No more stubborn retorts.

Just silence.

Once more the horrifying voice came from the darkness. The voice sent me shaking in fear of the man's wrath. "_Crimes…_ "This unnatural voice is the voice of utter darkness itself. This man or woman, no, this Thing frightens me. It's not human! It can't be! I'm hyperventilating now at a rapid, and uneven rate. I didn't realize it until now. "_Shall be paid_…..." With that said I prepared myself for the end. Then came a blow to the face, and with that I was greeted with eternal darkness. Darker than my blind fold has given me. Every one of my senses slowly fades away, but I hear a faint noise. Sounds very familiar. Of course it's familiar I hear it on a daily basis; Police sirens. Like that matters now…. my time is up….

**xxxxxx**

I slowly wake from my dreamless night. My room darkened from the window blinds which I gladly appreciate having as it allows me to wake up without the sun blinding me, and burning away my retinas in the process. Though it's over exaggeration on what would really occur, it just how it feels like when I wake up to the sun blinding me and causing some tears well up from the sudden eye irritation. With my eyes still blurry I lazily try to prevent myself from falling asleep, again, but you know what? It's a weekend and with that lock now installed on my door I wouldn't have to worry about mom waking me up. And with that comforting thought in mind I drifted off to sleep again.

And once again I slowly woke up, this time less lazy but more stiff and sore. I looked over to my digital alarm clock and it reads 10:31 AM, huh? I only slept for an extra hour. I woke up around 9:30 or 9:40 AM before I fell asleep again. I sigh in relief on how rested I feel, but slightly uncomfortable due to my stiff body. Lying in bed for too long tends to do that to you, but my body is also sore from the battle with SheZap yesterday. I really taken a beaten from her, but I manage to defeat her, for now. The previous day took most of my energy that not long after I entered my room I fell asleep, in my clothes again. Meh, oh well, it's not the first time I fell asleep while wearing yesterday's clothing. My room is soooo warm and with me being nice and somewhat comfortable in my toasty warm bed I just couldn't help myself, but try to sleep for an extra hour or so. Even now I feel like going back to sleep, but I keep reminding myself if I want to go to the amusement park today I need to get up now before Kelly leaves. I rub my eyes in my attempt to quicken the process of waking up, but that only further irritates my dry eyes. I flick out some dry eye boogers before closing them again.

I rolled over to my side and cuddled my warm blanket. I'll just lay here for a few more minutes. Maybe if I leave in the next ten minutes I can take a shower, and then eat some breakfast. What should I eat? Cereal? What do we have left…. Captain Crunch, nah, not in the mood for those today. The damn cereal sometimes pricks my gums and it gets stuck everywhere, maybe tomorrow. Cinnamon Toast Crunch? Nah, not in the mood to fill my mouth with sugar crisps. Wait, do we have Fruit Loops left? Maybe enough for one more bowl. With that thought on mind I let go of my blanket and roll back onto my back, then I began to do some slow lazy stretches that I have recently grown fond of. It feels soooo good to do lazy bed stretches in the morning. After another minute of bed stretches I roll off my bed, and slowly walk out of my room.

The second I opened my bedroom door I forgot that I still have my 'Cat Eyes' as they're currently only adjusted to the darkness, and when the door is opened I am blinded by the light of the sun glaring at me from Kelly's room across my room in the hall. I quickly shielded my eyes with one of my hands, and I dreadfully trudged down the hall towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower will wake me up? Yeah, a shower sounds nice. And like that I took a quick warm shower, and I feel clean and rejuvenated! It always feels so good to take a nice warm shower and feeling nice and clean in the morning, but that still didn't get rid of my stiff sore muscles. Oh well, maybe I just need to walk it off. Then I exited the bathroom wearing the same exact clothing I wore when I entered. Yep, I'm one of those people who wear the same clothing for days at a time before changing into other clothes. So what? Nothing wrong with that.

Despite my slight discomfort I trekked down the hall into the kitchen, then I walked over to the counter and I grabbed a bowl from the dry pile of cleaned dishes on the counter top, and walked over to the cupboards where our cereal is at. Satisfied that I have procured my prize I poured my cereal into my bowl, and I placed it on the dining table. Then I walked back over to the kitchen and opened the fridge and brought out the jog of milk and a carton of orange juice. After placing the two beverages on the table I went back for a cup.

Sitting on the kitchen chair I poured milk into my bowl of Fruit Loops, but then I realized I forgot to get the spoon. After another moment I came back to the table to eat my food before the cereal gets all soggy. "Hey son, how's the morning treating you?" Then all of a sudden someone spoke up startling me in the process. I knew who it was, Dad. I looked across the table to look at my dad. He looks quite spiffy this morning. Dressed in his usual attire, eating some eggs, toast, ham, and having a cup of joe. He's also reading the morning newspaper like usual. Yep, he's having a better morning that me.

I shrugged my shoulders before answering my dad."Oh nothing special dad, just got blinded by the sun that's all." I took a spoonful of cereal and ate it. Hmmmm, the cereal tastes a little stale. Oh well, that never stopped me before. And so forth I continued eating stale cereal.

Dad simply looked back down into his news paper reading something that I could careless about, unless it involved SheZow or any villainess reports. "Yeah, me too." Man, dad sounds pretty bored today. Meh, maybe he just doesn't know what to do with his day seeing that it's his day off today. And here I thought police didn't get days off, che. "So, anything you're up to today?" My dad asked me obviously trying to have a conversation with me. Well, seeing that I have nothing better to do and that he's fairing no better I might as well answer him.

I continued to chew my cereal and swallowed my food before I answered him. "Yep, going to hang with Kelly at the Mall, the park, and maybe the amusement park." And after I said those I took a large gulp from my juice. Aaaah, that feels soooo good right now. Something cool for my semi-parched throat. Didn't realize how thirsty I was.

My dad placed his newspaper on the table-nicely folded too. And he took a sip from his coffee. Once he placed his cup on the table he spoke. "Ah, well, while you're out can you pick something up for me?"

Seeing nothing wrong with that I'll get whatever he wants. Just hope that I don't have to pay for it that is. "Sure dad, what's up?"

"Just wanted the Game of Thrones season two box set." The man then finished off his eggs, and fried ham in a matter of seconds.

Hearing what he wanted me to get I was already alarmed. "Woah woah, I'm not buying that!" Any DVD and/or Blu-ray box sets are really expensive. I should know I check thse out while I'm at Wal-Mart or Futureshop. "You crazy!?" There's no way I'm going to spend sixty to eighty dollars on that! You could easily find that stuff on the internet! But nooooo, the old man likes it the old way- DVD's and the occasional VHS Tape.

"Don't worry. I'll give you enough money to buy it." Phew, if he said otherwise I was going to panic."Kay dad, "With a sigh of relief I continued to eat my cereal.

With the thought of having a butt load of cash in my pocket I finished my cereal. Oh, what joys I can have with the extra spending money left over after I purchase his dvd boxset! Oh! Maybe I can purchase the extra Microsoft Points I need to get myself the Halo 4 Map Pack! Or the Mass Effect 3 DLC I never had the chance to download! Or maybe an awesome new avatar item! YES! "And give me back the receipt and change." And with that I audibly groan with defeat. "Fine…" Well, there go my plans.

Dad sure seems to be really interested on that one page he's been reading. He hasn't flipped the page yet! From what I remember of dad he doesn't read the news paper. He simply skims it and only reads the interesting parts. Another three or so minutes went by before I said anything to my dad. "So dad anything today?" Seeing that my dad loves to talk about things from the paper I might as well 'bond' with him a little bit from this, and with my curiosity pique I slightly want to know what's going on in Megadale. I don't spend much time with dad with him being a cop and me being SheZow, and hanging with Maz almost every day. So, this is a good chance to chat for a bit.

Almost immediately he spoke back to me. "Nope." Well, my plan has been ruined before it even went anywhere. But before I decided to head out he spoke again. "But last night we did fi-" But before he went any further Kelly yelled from the house's front door. "Guy! I'm leaving! I know you're up!" Ah, well, that's my cue to go.

I quickly chugged he remaining juice and got off my chair "OKAY! I'M COMING!" I yelled back and I picked up my dishes and placed them in the sink. "See yah dad." I called back to dad and I ran to the kitchen's exit towards the hallway that leads to the front door.

But before I took a step outside of the kitchen dad called out to me. "Hey, here's the money!" Whoops, heh, can't believe I already forgot that! I then ran back to dad and nabbed the money out of his hands.

I placed the money in my jeans pocket. "Cool, see yeah." I said before I quickly exited the kitchen. I ran down the hall and up to the front door. I spotted Kelly looking a tiny bit impatient, but looking pleased t see me rushing to get ready to leave. "Hey." I said to my sister as I quickly placed on my shoes, but then I felt something pinched the back of my foot. Ow, they're pinching me. These shoes aren't going to last long. They're already falling apart, slowly, but they'll fall apart and today my foot is going to get cut up by my shoe. Maybe I could buy some new sneakers while I'm at the mall? Yeah, that's a pretty smart idea seeing that I don't want to wear shoes that pinch me. Then dad called from the kitchen. "Don't spend it on anything, but what I asked for."

I looked down the hall and spoke loudly to dad. "Okay, okay, byes!" Seeing that Kelly was already out the door now waiting for me to join her I ran out the door. "Bye son, have a good day." The said to me again before I left the house, and in the next second I was gone with slam the door indicating me and Kelly left.

**xxxxxx**

Ah, the great out doors! Of the urban life. And it's sooooo noisy and hot! I'm dying from the heat over here! Why did we choose to walk to the mall? Well, there's no need to drive the Shehicle at times like these. There are no emergencies at the moment and for the past few days it's been pretty lax seeing that the villains were doing less criminal activities. I don't know why they're not going crazy and causing trouble on a daily basis like usual, but I see nothing wrong with them taking it down a notch. Though there's been a few villains who I haven't seen a while, but that doesn't bother me.

Now back on track- plus driving the Shehicle would draw too much unwanted attention, and just using it to drive to places like the mall for my own personal use doesn't sit well with me. Plus I know Kelly and Sheila will find a rule about proper use of the Shehicle. Well with that thought cleared up I continued thinking how much it sucks out here! It's freaking hot out here! How can anyone enjoy the heat besides being at the pool or beach? Crazy people I tell yeah.

Me and Kelly were walking for a while before Kelly looked over to me, and with a critical eye she inspected me before she spoke. "Are you wearing dirty clothing?" She asked me sounding a little grossed out by it.

I scoffed before answering her. "They're not dirty." The nerve of her, accusing of me wearing dirty clothes to an occasion like this. And she calls me rude? I do have half a mind to not wear mucky clothing.

"But they're yesterday's clothes, right?" Yes, but they're not dirty. Okay, maybe a little sweaty, but not dirty. They're fine. I thought to myself before answering her. "Yes."

Then Kelly stepped away from me and loudly said. "Eeeeew!" Oh come on! They're fine! Nothing is wrong with my clothing! They're not covered in grime or muck. They're fine in my books. "Guy, why are you wearing dirty clothes!?"

Well, seeing that the perfectionist is bothered by me I might as well try to calm her down. "Oh come on Kelly, nothing is wrong with these!" I jumped in front of her and gestured to myself with both hands trying to show her my clothing isn't dirty. Seeing her eyes rapidly inspect me I spoke again. "So, just chill. They're not dirty, just well used from yesterday." She then rolled her eyes and walked past me after I spoke. In the next second I quickly placed myself by her left side as we walk side by side at a comfortable pace. Well, as comfortable as it can get under the blazing sun.

Kelly slowly shook her head from side to side clearly not understanding me and/or not approving of my thought process about wearing yesterday's clothing. "Oh boy, Guy, why do you do this?" She sounds like she's not in the mood to of any further with this now, but sounded like she still like to have some form of answer. That's a sign that I have won this small argument over my well used attire. Though I would've loved to continue to annoy her and continue our squabble over this, but seeing that this heat is slowly melting me and it's draining me of energy I thought it would be a splendid idea for the both of us to chill before we get into a real argument. So, might as well finish this now.

I wiped my forehead before I replied to my sister. "Because I'm a dude and it feels great Kelly, now can you stop complaining?" Yeah, cuz if not then we got another ten or so minutes of fun of unresolved bickering. Plus, wearing well used clothing feels great! I love clothing that's broken in as it's just comfortable to wear and move around in.

Kelly "Fine, did you at least clean yourself up?" Well yes, I took a quick shower and sprayed myself with axe. I lightly exhaled feeling and tasting the slight mint of my mouth clearly demonstrating I also brushed my teeth. I also used deodorant, but seeing that I'm sweating out pints of sweat I don't know that's going to help, oh well that can't be helped.

"Yes, in fact I did." I said feeling smug about this.

"Fine." She still sounding slightly annoyed, but clearly giving up. With that we silently walked down the sidewalk under this unbearable heat. This is going to be a looooong walk from what I could tell. I sighed as I realized this is not going to be a fun trek. Ugh, this heat is going to be the death of me! I really should've brought a drink with me, but noooooooo I was being the idiot and somehow forgot to bring a bottle of water or something, but how can I forget when there's a blight sun blazing the landspace full of radiantly hot waves of heat. I really should stop forgetting things like these. Like, come on! Yesterday it was the Hair Spray and now it's, well, comparing my Hair Spray with a drink is quite weak, but it still stands reason that I need to stop forgetting things.

After I stopped questioning myself I looked over to Kelly who's currently wearing clothing much more suited for the summer heat. You know the usual blue jean short shorts, and a white summer shirt that girls usually wear with a purple butter fly decal on the front of the shirt, and purple flip flops. I'm not one whose specialty is fashion, but, I do know my current attire is defiantly not suited for this, but, I'll just stick with it as I'm trying to keep up my look. She's also carrying her purse that held everything a girl needs, and everything that a guy needs to avoid…...wait, who am I to talk about avoiding girly things? Before I dwell in those thoughts I spoke to Kelly. "Soooo, Kelly, who're we going to meet at the Mall with?" I asked her as I pulled unto the back of my sweater, and immediately I felt the stickiness of sweat build up under my clothing and on my skin. I shudder at the thought of the sweat getting cooled down in the air conditioned atmosphere within the Mall. That's going to be very uncomfortable for a while, well it depends how much sweat I have by the time I arrive at the mall. And by the rate of sweat I have that's going to be a lot f sweat. Maybe next time I should leave the sweater behind? Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea. Or atleast bring a bottle of water!

My sister spoke quickly pushing aside my thoughts in turn for listening to her speak. "Oh, just some friends." Yeah yeah, but who exactly? I don't want to meet people who I don't know. Sure I'm cool with meeting new people and trying to make an awesome impression on myself, but it pays to be prepared. "You won't know them, but they're good friends of mine. " Well, time to meet some people who I will most likely never meet again later down the road called life. I'm a very sociable person, well I like to think so, but I like to keep close to my little group of friends which includes Maz of course and several other people at school.

After another ten or fifteen seconds of silence Kelly spoke up in higher volume again, but it quickly gradually became more calm, and if a little more cautious. "Wait, Wanda! You remember Wanda?" From my peripherals I got a worried glance from Kelly. Why would she be worried? Wanda is just a friend of hers. Not like she can do anything against me or her.

I placed both of my hands behind my head and became much more relaxed as we walked. "Duh, yeah! I remember her." How can I not remember her? She was practically all over me, uh, well SheZow. We had a great time together with Kelly and Maz up until I confronted SheZap at the end of that day months ago. "We're going to wander around the mall with her?" Yet, despite me being in good terms with the girl I'm not too comfortable with her. But why does she strike a little bit to be wary of around her when her name is mentioned? Dang it, why can't I remember!? Come on brain! Don't get fried up already! Work with me brain!

"Duh, why do you think I asked if you remember her?" My sister quickly replied to me and I scoffed a little. I'm really trying to remember why she's such a risk. Wait, a risk? Why is she a risk? Seeing that my sister is slowly becoming more and more wary about this get together with her friends I decided it would be smart to try to calm her down, but I do not know how besides annoying the heck out of her. So, there goes my attempt to cool her down. Seeing that she looks less irritated of my brashness I assume she'll try to believe that everything will be fine. Like, what's the worst that can happen, right? Right?... I may have cursed myself into oblivion didn't I?

Kelly turned her gaze away from me and continued walking down the sidewalk. "You don't remember do you?" She spoke to me with an underlined tone of irritation possibly due to me brushing off her concerns about our eventual meeting with Wanda.

Okay I had enough of this. Why would I need to be soooo cautious around Wanda? Like, she just wanted to meet SheZow right? It's not like she knows anything between me and her. "What's so worrying about Wanda?" I asked her with some confusion, but I kept my cool I see nothing wrong with Wanda. With the help of SheZap we convinced Wanda that I wasn't SheZow, even though I am SheZow. But hey at least I wasn't caught. A small amount of realization came upon me. Wait….. What was her occupation again?

She then looked back at me with obvious frustration plastered over her face. "Oh you know!" She waved her arms wildly at me and my ring, but nothing came up in my mind. So, it still concerns me and SheZow, but we solved that issue already. Didn't we? "Hmmm…" I looked back at my ring and then to Kelly, then back at the ring and to Kelly. I did this for several more times before replying to my sister. "Uuuuuh, wait! No that's not it….. we, nah, uh….." And like any normal guy I have no idea what's she's so worried about. I'd like to call myself pretty smart, but there are times when I begin to doubt myself. Like now.

Kelly looking less patient decided to answer for me seeing that I'm not comprehending what's at stake. "She's a reporter Guy!" Oh yeah, now I remember. It's been soooooo long since we last met I sort of forgot why we needed to be so secretive around her, but we did practically convince her I'm not SheZow so why would I need to continue to be wary around her? Sure she's a reporter but she can't report anything except hidden truths. "The last time we saw her you made yourself sound close to SheZow whic would pique anyone's curiosity." Wait, close? Close as in? No, no! Why would she even suggest that she would think of that!? Wait, she did ask how SheZow met Guy, but I never answered and possibly looking a little nervous answering that, which I never did. And how SheZow was fetching Guy from the house….. and like that I lost it. Seriously, my mind just brushed it off. I'm overreacting. She's overreacting. Everything is fine, right? Yes, of course it is. "And she'll probably try to_ 'investigate'_ why you seem to know SheZow so well." Oh god that would real bothersome… god, why does my life have to be so complicated sometimes? Can't I just go a day without weird scenarios making my life all sort of hell. Can't I have just one day of peace? One day? That's all I'm asking.

My brain decided to shut down for the next few seconds as I finally finished processing what just might happen if Wanda decides to be curious. "Huh, wait….. what!?" And like usual I somehow succeed to make things even more complicated than they should be. It's not like I really know what I'm doing until I give it some thought, eh. Deciding to take a different approach to this before we freak out I dusted off my sweater and confidently looked over to Kelly, smiling as I do so. "Don't worry I got everything covered ….." Well, not true. I'll just simply go with the flow like always because that's how I roll dude.

"Oh yeah, what's your plan genius?" Kelly stopped walking and turned towards me with her arms crossed over her chest. She doesn't look too impress with how I'm taking this? Well, taking another glance at her I can easily tell she's not in the mood in playing games. I placed both of my hands into my jeans pockets and looked ahead of me. I plan to play it cool, and once again let myself take things into my own hands. "Oh you know, I'll just go with the flow of things." Yeah, not too sure what will come up, but I'll somehow avoid disaster again, like always. "And somehow avoid talking about SheZow, if she brings it up then I'll just make something up." How hard can it be to avoid talking to a reporter? Uh, well, from past experience it's pretty difficult as they throw question after question after you. Addressing to a crowd of them is a nightmare, but a lone individual reporter from middle school shouldn't be too hard. Right? Hopefully I'm right. Hopefully…

My sister dramatically sighed before speaking with slight annoyance and a hint of irritation, but that doesn't bother me. She sounds like that half the time we talk to each other so that's not new to me. "_That's sounds like a great plan Guy…."_ And with that my confidence has perked up again. Yep, today is going to be a great day. No doubt about.

I smiled and I picked up the pace seeing that the mall was not too far from us. Hmmm, how can I not notice that from before? The mall is enormous! Maybe it's the heat? Yeah, that's it. The heat is getting to me." Glad to see you agree!" I spoke rather cheerfully knowing that I'm sooooo close to a air conditioned building. Oh, cool air here I come!

Seeing my sister shaking her head I know she's going to speak. "Ugh! Let's just go now before I decide to turn around."

"Cool." And with that we continued towards the mall. Hopefully Wanda doesn't get her head full of questions, sheesh, I might have it in the bag but I don't want to answer a butt load of questions. I'm not very good at those. Actually I'm never good at answering any questions if I have the answers of not. Unless I have some help. But, I'll just have to hold onto my luck and pray that she won't interrogate me.

**xxxxxx**

Watching my prey walk into the horrid mall I grinned. "Oh, this will be fun." Yes, most fun indeed, but I cannot exact my revenge until he is out of the horrendous mall. It's not the best place for me to fight. Not enough shadows as every surface is practically lit up. No, I need to wait and stalk until the right moment. "I'm coming for you, SheZow." Just you wait, you cannot win this time.

**XXXXXX**

**Okay, now that's out of the way it's time for me to finish off MLP:FiM Season 1. After that I'll write another chapter, and maybe it will come out sooner than this one did. But, you never know. My schedule for once is being nice to me, but it may get chaotic later so no promises.**

**Oh, and the reviews really got me in the mood to write this chapter tonight. Thanks, those reviews are what keep me going. It motivates me to write, eh.**

**Oh, and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for the story just write them in with your reviews or PM me, eh. Either way we'll eventually PM and see how things will work out. Though there's no promises those ideas will be in the story anytime soon, but I'll somehow put them in later on. Seeing that I'm still putting the plot together these suggestions may help me with future chapters later on, so I'll encourage any who to leave whatever idea they have in the reviews.**

**And if there's any mistakes or errors of any shape or form then I'll explain myself: I wrote this late at night with haste, I'm slightly tired, I feel as though I pushed this through too fast. Sorry that the dialogue and conversations were a bit bland and the descriptive writing were a little too empty. Or if my writing is too choppy,messy, sloppy, inconsistent or boring then let me explain again: It's been over a year since I wrote something like this. Just give me some slack until I get the hang of this again. Well, soon I'll bring in my plot. Soon, just got to work out some things before I continue any further. If there's any mistakes then I'll fix those up some time in the future, eh.**

**Well, until next time. Whenever that is….**


End file.
